A Pleasant surprise
by Matylda Tyler
Summary: Oneshot. What's a girl got to do to have her bath...


**Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi…**

"talking" _"thinking"_

A Pleasant surprise

"I'm going to take a bath in the hot springs," said Kagome suddenly, getting up and preparing to leave the camp.

InuYasha was trying to make a campfire with wet wood (quite unsuccessfully) and hearing this, he quickly looked up from his hard work. "What? You're not going," said Inuyasha a bit too loud for Kagome's taste.

"I haven't taken a bath for four days, Inuyasha. And I'm tired. Why can't I?"

"Because I said no. Besides, you can wait one more day till Sango gets back from her village. She'll take the bath with you," said Inuyasha folding his arms and legs, closing his eyes and putting his nose high up into the air.

"_What's wrong with him this time? I'll have my bath no matter what it takes... Ha! I know!" _"But Inuyasha, once Sango is back, that means the rest of our group is back too," said Kagome, trying to give the hanyou a hint, which he obviously didn't take…

"So?" asked Inuyasha without even opening his eyes.

Kagome sighed. "So, Miroku-sama will be back as well. And you know how he is. He might try to spy on us during the bath or stuff like that…" she trailed off, seeing how Inuyasha's ears were twitching. She smiled for herself: _"Bingo!"_

Inuyasha growled slightly before he gave in. "OK, fine. You can have the damn bath."

Kagome smiled widely, grabbed her bath-stuff and congratulated herself for her fast thinking but then-

"But I'm going with you," he simply stated and got up.

Kagome spun around very fast. "You what?"

"You've heard me. I can't let you go there alone with those shards around your neck. What if something attacks and steals them?"

Kagome's angry expression softened a little. _"Of course. He worries about me. And this is only his way of saying it."_ "OK then. Let's go," she said and turned in the direction of the springs.

"_Huh? I thought she'll sit me for this. Why did she give in so easily?" _Inuyasha pondered.

"But if you take a peek and see anything, I'll s.i.t. you to the centre of Earth, you hear me?" said Kagome leading the way.

"Keh! As if I'm interested in seeing something," mumbled Inuyasha.

As they got near the water, they stopped next to a large tree and Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. "Promise me you won't try to see a thing. Promise!"

Inuyasha only rolled his golden eyes- "OK, I promise. Sheesh."

Kagome smiled and said: "Good boy. Stay here." And with that, she walked away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome put her bathing stuff on one large rock that was touching the water's edge. Then she took off her shoes and knee-high socks. She was about to pull her skirt down but she just had to make sure…She turned her head towards the large tree that Inuyasha was supposed to be behind. She was relieved when she saw a part of his left red sleeve. _"So far, so good"_ she thought. She quickly took off all her clothes and jumped into the warm water. _"Aaah, this feels like heaven."_ She then shot her eyes in InuYasha's direction. _"He doesn't know what he's missing. The water's perfect. I just have to take Sango-chan here. She'll love this place. And so will Shippou, I'm sure."_ She closed her eyes and sunk even deeper under the water.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Meanwhile behind a large tree not too far from the springs…

"_Keh! This is ridiculous. 'Don't try to see a thing'. What does she think I am? Some kind of a pervert? I think that position has already been taken by a certain monk."_ Then he heard a splash. _"Finally she got in." _He took a deep breath. He could smell Kagome's beautiful scent that made his head spin all around. _"Ah great. I think you dropped something, Kagome… Maybe you should keep your scent on a leash or you'll have to keep ME on one. Cause if you would, I wouldn't have this strong urge to just turn around, see you and hold you in my arms… What? Where did that come from? I don't want to be like that stupid Monk!"_ thought InuYasha and he banged his head on the tree trunk. After the sharp pain wore off, he made a mental note to hit Miroku with his fist the first second he sees him the next day.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome was sitting peacefully in the water that was now up to her chin until she heard a loud bang, cracking of wood and of course- a groan. _"What on Earth is he doing? I hope that it wasn't a bad attempt to take a peek. Well, right now I'm completely under the water's surface but you never know how good half-demon's eyes are… But of course it wouldn't hurt if Inuyasha showed some interest in me."_ At this point, Kagome's eyes widened in shock. _"Ah! I did not just think that! No, no, no…Where did this come from?"_ Kagome thought about it for a minute before she gave a deep sigh. _"Of course. Words like these usually come from the heart." _She felt a slight blush creeping its way onto her cheeks. _"And I already know which man won mine." _And with that thought, she sunk into the water completely, soaking her hair and saying the name of the man she secretly loved, even though no sound, only bubbles reached the surface of the water: "Inuyasha."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

With our favourite hanyou…

"_Come on, come on…"_ Inuyasha was sitting quietly with his back leaned against the tree trunk for the past few minutes. He was tapping his foot and his index finger impatiently. _"Why is she always taking so long? That scent of hers is driving me crazy. I don't know how long I can resist this strong urge to break my promise…"_ Both his foot and finger suddenlystilled and he slowly opened his eyes. _"Unless…"_ He listened carefully. He heard Kagome stand up in the water. He heard how she made few steps, the water splashing silently around her, and how the towel slid off of the rock. That was just the signal he was waiting for- to know that Kagome's covered up. InuYasha smiled for himself and stood up. Very slowly, he peered from behind the tree. And he saw her- standing where the water was up to her knees, her back facing him. The white towel wrapped around her body, safely tucked under her arms. "_Beautiful."_ Was the only word that came onto Inuyasha's mind as he breathed in Kagome's scent and let it overtake his senses.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome was still standing in the water, shivering slightly from the loss of the warmth around her. She took in the scenery before her. The dark yet clear pond surrounded by large rocks. The slight fog hovering over the water. Tall trees surrounding this small clearing with these springs. She loved it. _"You don't find such nature's beauty in my time anymore…"_ And she began to back away from the water. She didn't even stop when she felt the soft grass beneath her feet. She kept gazing at the wonderful place…

But suddenly, her back slammed into something hard. She yelped and frightened quickly spun around only to find Inuyasha standing there and looking down at her. Kagome was in such a shock that she didn't even realize how close they were standing. She looked at his face. He didn't have an angry expression like she expected. Instead he wore a look Kagome has never seen before. His eyes bore deeply into Kagome's and were filled with desire and lust. His gaze was so intense… Kagome was beginning to loose herself in those gold pools of his but suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her arms just below her shoulders and that woke her up from her trance. She realized he was pulling her closer to his body. She could smell his lovely foresty scent. How close she must have been when she smelled that with her human nose… "Um, Inuyasha?" said Kagome quietly with a higher voice than usual.

"Shhhh," hushed Inuyasha and placed his clawed finger gently on Kagome's soft lips. "See what your scent is doing to me? I'm loosing control over everything…" said Inuyasha with a husky voice and moved his hand from Kagome's lips to her cheek and caressed it lovingly.

Kagome's heart was pounding very fast and loudly. She was sure he could hear that. _"Why is he acting this way? Where's that grumpy, short-tempered, stubborn, keh-ing half-demon I'm with every day? And those eyes of his…"_ She couldn't look anywhere else than into his eyes, _"…they are filled with emotions he had never shown to me before. What is he-"_ But her line of thoughts was interrupted by the hanyou himself.

"The only way to stop this is to SIT me right now, so go ahead and say it if you must. But if you think that it matters take a look at me and don't close your eyes as I turn into dust." And after these unusual words, he lowered his head, passing Kagome's wide-eyed face and pressed his lips to her neck.

Kagome gasped. The cold she felt from the chilly evening's air was suddenly replaced with the heat that was spreading over her body from her embarrassed red face. But despite that, she did feel shivers running down her spine when Inuyasha started to nibble at her skin. And as she felt his claws slowly sliding up her thigh, she felt goose bumps appear at several places over her body. She never thought she could feel these many things at once. It was almost unbearable…

Inuyasha loved Kagome's reactions. He loved the thought that he has this much power over her fragile body. But he knew that if he doesn't tear himself from her soon, he will never be able to. _"So it is now or never, huh? Of course I'd choose the 'never' part but first thing first: Get rid of Naraku- then never tear myself from Kagome."_ He trailed small kisses from her neck up to her cheek and he barely brushed his lips against Kagome's, before he pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. He smiled widely at her, seeing her cute expression, and said: "You know what's the best part, Kagome?"

Kagome only shook her head, still being breathless…

"I kept my promise. I didn't see anything." He laughed, turned around, tucked his arms into his sleeves and slowly began to walk back to the camp, with a satisfied grin on his face.

Kagome was rooted to the spot. She couldn't believe what had happened. Was she stunned? Shocked? Or perhaps surprised? _"Yes,"_ she smiled widely for herself. _"Very pleasantly surprised."_

End

A/N: I got this idea while listening to the song '_Efil's God_' by Eels. They're great.

**Well, I put this story up on almost 5 years ago. Reading through it today, I found 2 horrible grammatical mistakes and a lot of editing is in order I think. I feel as if my writing changed from that time, too. Only 5 years and it seems so different…**

**I still remember playing the story out in my head over and over again until I finally sat down to write it. It was fun:)**

**Take care,**

**Matylda**


End file.
